


Snowballs & Icecubes

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, KH2-Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 09:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Riku and Sora and Christmas.
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Snowballs & Icecubes

**Author's Note:**

> August 10, 2008.

Digging around in the remains of his cup of soda, Riku pulled out an ice cube and reached over, dropping it down the back of Sora's shirt before Sora could pull away. Sora yelped, jumping away and nearly spilling his own drink as he flailed and tried to untuck the back of his shirt.

"What was that for?" Sora finally asked, pouting at Riku for a short moment.

Riku shrugged. "It's hot. And I have ice cubes."

"That's not a good..." Sora started before sighing. "It is hot. I thought we'd have more rain by now."

"A dry Christmas," Riku said almost absently before reaching into his cup and pulling out another ice cube. Sora jumped away, but Riku only brought it up to his own mouth and popped it in.

"Maybe it'll snow," Sora commented as they kept walking. They'd almost made it down to the beach from where they'd been enjoying a holiday festival.

"Snow?" Riku questioned. It had never, as far as anyone knew, snowed on the islands.

"I've been good this year," Sora replied before taking another sip of his soda. "Mostly."

"I suppose I'll be getting a few lumps of coal then," Riku said almost wistfully. He crunched his ice. "Coal's good for heating, though, once the rainy season starts."

"Snow," Sora reiterated. "We can have a snowball fight. And build snowmen. And go sledding..."

"Were you really that good last year?" Riku asked with a chuckle. He began fishing for another piece of ice as they stepped onto the sand of the beach.

"Of course I was," Sora said with a smile. "Saving several worlds does counteract all the stuff I broke or damaged in the process, right?"

"Maybe," Riku said as he hooked an arm over Sora's shoulder, took two steps and then dropped another ice cube down Sora's shirt. "Though maybe you'll get a snowglobe and a repair bill."

Thankfully, Riku could still run faster.


End file.
